Currently, vehicles can employ automated systems such as lane assist, pre-collision breaking, and rear cross-track detection. These systems can assist a driver of the vehicle from making human error and to avoid crashes with other vehicles, moving objects, or pedestrians. However, these systems only automate certain vehicle functions, and still rely on the driver of the vehicle for other operations.